


King Small Penis

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Breeding, Castration, King Dean, Lonely Sam, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Sexism, Sibling Incest, Small Penis, Unintentional Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: Sam kneeled like a dog next to his father while they waited to speak with the king. The alpha of this land didn’t call himself President, Prime Minister, Commander, or whatever. He went for the most egotistical title ever, King. Sam figured this alpha probably had a small penis. Hence, the reason for the egotistical title.When the king stepped into the room, Sam smelled apple pie. He never scented an alpha that smelled of apple pie. Perhaps alphas with small dicks smelled like apple pie. Sam raised his head to glare at King Small Penis.





	

After wars, plagues and genuine assholes ruling the world, the population was left in shambles. Women and male omegas were rare, as such, this made them extremely valuable. Sam knew this and he understood. His own mother was killed by a group of alphas who wanted a good time. All Sam’s life, he never wanted to be one thing, a breeder or more correctly defined as an omega.

But when have the Winchesters ever had luck? The answer was never.

He kneeled like a dog next to his father while they waited to speak with the king. The alpha of this land didn’t call himself President, Prime Minister, Commander, or whatever. He went for the most egotistical title ever, King. Sam figured this alpha probably had a small penis. Hence, the reason for the egotistical title.

When the king stepped into the room, Sam smelled apple pie. He never scented an alpha that smelled of apple pie. Perhaps alphas with small dicks smelled like apple pie. Sam raised his head to glare at King Small Penis. Only the king took his breath away. The alpha was beautiful. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Sam had never pictured himself having babies with anyone until this very moment.

Now, he wanted to have all sorts of little green eyed monsters.

The king’s voice rumbled low and soothing on Sam’s ears, “Mr. Winchester, this must be your omega. Has he been trained in pleasure?”

Sam ducked his head because holy hell they were chatting about his sexual training like it was the weather. His dad must have sensed his embarrassment because he carded a hand through his hair. It calmed Sam slightly as his dad said, “Very little my king. I had him castrated at sixteen to increase his fertility. The doctors assured me he was done growing but they were wrong. He put on another four inches after that. I have kept him sheltered from sexual advances and training. I wanted him to stay pure for his future alpha.”

The king hummed and questioned, “How old is he now?”

His dad’s hand stilled in his hair, “Sam is twenty.”

There was a fury in the king’s tone that Sam didn’t like, “You hid him.” Sam wasn’t sure if that was an accusation or simply stating a fact.

His father didn’t try to deny it. “I did. I hid him as long as I could. I know what life is like for most omegas. I wanted to have some good in his life to remember before he spends the rest of his days breeding.”

Sam knew chances were that he would be sent to a breeding farm and fucked by nameless alphas and give birth to children he would never see, raise, or hold. He didn’t want that life for himself and he was grateful his dad protected him from it as long as he did.

The king looked away and said quietly, “We are not like other kingdoms. Omegas have one mate which they live with. They raise their children and if the alpha is abusive they may leave with their children. Some of our omegas have no mates and can choose to be inseminated without intercourse, but it is always the omega’s choice.  Benny can show you the homes we have for our omegas to put your mind at ease. You may see Sam whenever Sam deems it okay. I will be taking Sam was my mate. Most omegas are fragile and small. Sam isn’t and I am confident that together we can breed strong children regardless of their designation.”

Sam thought he was going to throw up. King Small Penis was going to mate with him. Sure, he wanted green eyed monsters, but he wanted that to stay firmly in a daydream.

++

Dean stared at Sam. The omega was stunning despite the fact he reeked of fear and was curled in a ball in the corner of their room. Dean asked quietly, “When is your next heat?”

Sam glanced up and wrapped his arms tighter around his legs, “None of your business.”

Dean sighed and laid down on the bed. He chuckled softly. “You remind me of my sister, Jo. I think the two of you may become friends.”

He glanced at the omega and decided to change things a little bit. He stripped off all of his clothes and started slowly stroking himself. It felt nice and slowly Dean felt himself biting his lip in pleasure. This, of course, was when Sam asked, “So do you always jerk off thinking about your sister?”

Dean moved his hand away from his cock and chuckled, “No, I wasn’t thinking of her. I was thinking of you. I want to mate and claim you. I know claiming is rare, but I want to bite you and ruin you for all other alphas.”

Sam stood up and walked over him. The omega stared at this junk long enough to make him uneasy and said coolly, “Huh, I was right. You do have a small dick.” Then the omega walked away from him and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

++

Benny stood watch over the omega village. It was guarded to keep them safe from kidnapping. Other kingdoms would pay a mint for one of their omegas. He was surprised to see King Dean. He figured he’d be knotting that pretty little omega of his for the next few days. Surprisingly, the king didn’t smell like sex. Benny decided it was in his best interest not to comment on that.

Although, Dean’s question caught him off guard, “Benny, do I have a small penis for an alpha?”

Benny opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He had no idea what the right answer to that question was. Did Sam reject him because his penis was too small or because it was too big? Benny had no idea. He went with caution in his answer, “You’re average, Boss. Is that new omega giving you trouble?”

Dean shook his head and replied, “Something like that. He’s not like the girls I picked up. He doesn’t want to fuck me because I am the king.”

Benny shrugged and said calmly, “He’s castrated, right?” Dean nodded his head yes so Benny added gently, “It can reduce his sex drive. Garth is castrated and he only has sex to have babies. He receives no pleasure and he can’t find relief during his heats. This omega of yours could be the same way.”

Dean winced and asked, “Is that why Garth is literally pregnant all the time?”

Benny chuckled, “Na, I think he just likes kids. You should ask him about Mr. Fizzles sometime.”

Dean repeated slowly, “Mr. Fizzles?”

Benny nodded and grinned. Sometimes, it was fun to mess with the king.

++

Garth eyed his collection of sock puppets. He had his favorites Mr. Fizzles, The Darkness, and Mr. Roman. Mr. Fizzles empathized and understood. The Darkness was misunderstood. He liked to use her to help kiddos who were afraid of the dark. And Mr. Roman was a bully but this bully talked about how being insecure made him mean. Really, it was just his tool to help the children of the village not grow up into little assholes.

Garth was surprised when the king stepped on his porch. He put away one of the new socks he was working on, so the king wouldn’t see it. He smiled kindly at the king and said, “Your majesty, how are you today?”

Dean smiled and sat down. He looked stressed, but Garth supposed that running a kingdom would be stressful. Dean asked quietly, “How is Ben?”

Ben was Dean’s son. A woman named Lisa birthed him. Lisa left Dean, Ben, and the whole kingdom after Dean refused to make her queen. Garth never knew her reasoning, but it seemed extreme to leave her child. But then again, Ben was safe here. Elsewhere in the world, other kingdoms would kill Ben. Garth raised Ben as his own. Dean did spend time with Ben, but not as much as Garth would like but that was a conversation for another day. Garth answered simply, “Good, he has a soccer game on Friday. You should try to come. He misses you.”

Dean sighed and shook his head, “I can’t make any promises. I have an omega now.”

Garth smiled wide and gave his king a crushing hug. He was so happy for Dean. He said happily, “Tell me everything. How did you meet?”

Dean pulled away with a grimace on his face. The king was so funny sometimes. He always grimaced after hugs. Garth thought it was cute. The king looked away and said calmly, “My soldiers found out that John Winchester wasn’t living alone in the woods. They went to investigate and found that he had a twenty-year-old omega.”

Garth felt his heart sink. He whispered, “Oh my socks, John seemed so kind. Benny was showing him our village yesterday. Is the omega okay?”

Dean gave a tight smile, “The omega is his son. Sam wasn’t abused as far as I can tell. John took measures to ensure Sam could breed well. He had him castrated but Sam is a virgin and a smart ass.”

Garth smiled and hummed, “So will Sam live here or at the castle with you?”

Dean glanced at Garth, “At the castle.”

Garth picked up his sock he tried to hide earlier. Something didn’t feel right. He narrowed his eyes on the king and stated, “Sam is a virgin. He doesn’t want to mate with you.”

The king laughed. “He doesn’t want to mate with anyone. I don’t know how to get through to him. I… I’m not going to rape him or anything. I want him happy, but his scent. It does something to me. I can’t stand the thought of him breeding with another alpha.”

Garth nodded. He took a slow breath and declared, “Mr. Fizzles and I can go talk to him.”

++

Sam really hated this kingdom. An insane man with a sock puppet sat on Dean’s bed. The man wouldn’t talk to him directly. Everything was through the sock puppet, Mr. Fizzles. Sam wondered if all omegas were insane or if it was just sock puppet man that was insane. Either way, Sam wanted him to go away. He gritted his teeth and said firmly, “Leave.”

The puppet made a sad face and ducked its head, “But Sam, I just want to find out about you.”

Sam sighed. He ran his hands over his face and blurted out. “There isn’t much to know. I am the king’s breeder. End of story. Now will you please leave.”

The insane man abruptly pulled the sock off his hand and said calmly, “I think there is more to you than that. Just like there is more to me than breeding. I have nine children. Four of them live here with me. The other five live in the kingdom I escaped. I ran away from a breeding farm and Dean found me in the woods. I was pregnant at the time.” A smile ghosted the insane man’s face. “Dean was the first alpha to ever treat me like a person. He gave me a home and let me hold, raise, and love my baby. My other three were from insemination. I don’t want an alpha to touch me but I wanted more babies. They each have a different alpha father from the kingdom. Some visit, some don’t.”

Sam shook his head that literally sounded like hell. He didn’t want to deal with raising a child with Dean, much less three different baby daddies. He looked out the window and said slowly, “I just want to go back to my cabin with my dad.”

Garth got off the bed and plopped down next to Sam. He pulled the omega into a hug and said proudly, “Sammy, we have a duty to breed. Once you have a baby in your arms you’ll understand.”

No, Sam really doubted he would ever understand. He wanted this insane man to leave.

++

Dean stared at Sam after dinner. Sam barely ate and refused to share a bed with him. Dean decided for a more direct approach. “Sam, you need to breed. It can kill you.”

Sam shot him a bitch face. Then to Dean’s surprise, Sam stripped off all of his clothes. There was no finesse to it. It wasn’t sexy. It was all harsh movements meant to get the job done. Sam’s body was amazing and for the record, Sam’s penis was smaller than his. The omega stalked over to his bed and crawled up to the center of the bed and presented. Sam looked over his shoulder at him and his voice cracked, “Just get it over with.”

Dean approached slowly. He grabbed the throw blanket off the bottom of the bed and covered Sam with it. He shook his head and whispered, “Not like this.”

Sam flipped over and looked at him like he had grown two heads. The omega sounded downright pissed when he said, “What do you want from me? I know literally nothing about you. You’re an alpha king. You like to masturbate and you want me to be your breeder. I literally know nothing else about you. However, I am pretty sure my role as breeder requires me to spread my legs so you can fuck me and not much else.”

Dean laid down next to Sam and he was careful not to touch. He admitted to Sam for reasons he did not understand, “I want you like me and love me. Yeah, you’ll always be the king’s breeder. You’ll kneel on a cushion next to my throne. You’ll wear a golden collar around your neck. But I want more than the formalities.”

Sam wrapped the blanket around himself and said coldly, “Okay, tell me about yourself. We will never be boyfriends or husbands, but please enlighten me to who my stud is.”

Dean grimaced at the use of the word stud, perhaps that was why Lisa never wanted to be the royal breeder. Lisa was never as honest as Sam. Sam was honest to a fault. Dean said slowly, “My dad, Bobby, found me wandering the woods not far from where you grew up when I was four. Bobby raised me as his son and he abdicated the throne to me about four years ago. He wanted to go fishing more often.”

Sam propped his head up on his arm and said conversationally, “I had an older brother with the same name as you. My dad said he was killed by the same alphas that broke into our home and killed my mom. My dad never found my brother’s body. He doesn’t talk about Dean, ever. I have one picture of us back at the cabin. My dad doesn’t know I have it.”

Dean stared at Sam and he could share in Sam’s grief. He didn’t know what that must have been like for Sam. He asked, “Why didn’t they kill you?”

Sam shrugged, “They probably smelled that I was an omega. They probably would have taken me and sold me. Some families will pay a mint of a baby omega. It guarantees their alpha children a breeder.”

Dean wanted to reach out and touch Sam’s hair but he stopped himself. “If you weren’t a breeder, what do you want to be?”

Sam sat up on the bed and looked away, “Free.”

++

As much as Sam wanted to hate King Small Penis, the man did have some endearing qualities. Sam did take his place kneeling next to Dean’s egotistical throne. Only because he found the way Dean handled shit funny. King Small Penis liked using a grenade launcher to blow up contraband. Sam was pretty sure that it wasn’t safe to blow up twenty tons of illegal drugs with a grenade launcher, but who was he argue? He was after all just the king’s mindless breeder.

It was, even more, fun for Sam when Dean asked his opinion on abusive alphas. Sam liked suggesting castration because if it made omegas better surely the same worked for alphas. Dean seemed to agree and Sam found he had a sick fascination with watching alphas scream as their balls were cut off. In hindsight, he probably needed therapy. Hell, Dean probably needed therapy but that wasn’t the cards they were dealt.

Sam decided that he should try the whole mating thing with Dean. He didn’t expect love or anything of that sort from Dean. He wanted to do his duty and maybe if he was lucky the little human he created would love him. He didn’t tell Dean his reasoning. He found no reason to. They never talked about feelings.

Every night, Dean laid butt ass naked on his bed and jerked off. Sam found it disturbing and usually Sam slept on the floor to avoid Dean’s nakedness, but not tonight. As Dean started to stroke himself, Sam got up from his spot on the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed and whispered, “I want to mate. I want you to breed me.”

The king looked at him and grinned. To Sam’s surprise, Dean kissed him slow and loving. It almost filled that emptiness inside of Sam that told him he was nothing but a breeder. Sam had never kissed anyone before so when he returned the kiss it was sloppy and unpracticed. It caused a feral growl from Dean. It was one of possessiveness and a warning to all other alphas to stay away.

Dean took control from there and Sam lets him because he wanted someone to love him, even if he had to create that life. He felt Dean’s hands on his body and Dean’s mouth on his skin. It felt nice to feel wanted. Something happened that Sam did not expect from this. He started to get aroused and he felt himself get wet. At first, Sam was embarrassed, but Dean acted like it was the greatest thing in the world.

Through Dean’s kisses and caresses, Sam let himself forget about his reasons and he let himself feel wanted and perhaps even loved. Dean slipped a finger into his wet hole easily and Sam arched off the bed. In all of Sam’s life, he never dared to put anything up there. He regretted that now because Dean’s finger felt amazing. Slowly, Dean added another finger and Sam could feel his slick dripping onto the bed beneath them. Then after adding just two fingers, Dean pulled his fingers out and started to push his cock inside of Sam.

At first, it felt nice, he felt full and he was chasing the edge of an orgasm. Then Sam wanted more, “Harder Dean,” he demanded. It was abnormal for an omega to demand anything but the king started going harder. Sam felt Dean’s knot start to swell, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. Sam growled out, “Can you get bigger?”

Dean huffed behind him, “I thought you were a virgin. Since when are virgins size queens?”

Sam growled and pushed back hard on Dean. He could feel the knot getting bigger. It was almost there. He hissed back at Dean, “I’m not a virgin, dumbass. That ended when you put your dick up my ass. Virgin or not I can still tell the difference between a pencil and knot.”

Dean growled, as if his ego was hurt, which it probably was. However, it caused his knot to swell to the point of feeling nice. Then as the knot grew, so did Sam’s pleasure. He honestly never felt something so nice before. As Dean’s knot locked inside of him, Sam’s orgasm hit with a fury. His cock dribbled a small amount of fluid and slick gushed from his ass. Sam felt like he was floating as Dean bit down on his neck to give him a mating bite.

Omegas rarely got mating bites. A mating bite meant the omega was prized and it warmed an empty part inside of Sam. He closed his eyes against the throbbing his neck as Dean wrapped his arms around him. The king asked, “Sammy, why didn’t you get hard? I mean, is my dick so small you couldn’t get hard?”

Sam chuckled, “I’m castrated, Dean. That kind of rules out erections. Trust me, it was far more traumatizing for me at sixteen when I couldn’t get it up anymore and then it got smaller to add insult to injury. But it’s fine now. I’m used to it.”

Dean stayed silent for a few minutes and Sam had almost drifted off when Dean asked, “So does that mean you’re Breeder Small Penis and I’m King Small Penis?”

Sam jabbed Dean the chest with his elbow and chuckled a little, “Shut up jerk.” Sam smiled as he drifted off tied to his mate’s knot. Dean, despite his flaws, had some endearing qualities.

++

Bobby stepped inside Dean’s office. He figured this matter was better handled in private. Sam knelt on a cushion next to Dean’s desk. The omega rested his head on Dean’s knee and looked at peace as he read a book. The golden collar around Sam’s neck complimented Sam’s skin tone and Bobby couldn’t help but smile at the slight swell of Sam’s belly. Dean impregnated Sam during their first mating. That was something special.

He cleared his throat as he sat down two pictures on Dean’s desk. Dean picked up the first photograph and smiled, “This is when you found me.” It was a picture of Bobby holding Dean in his arms. Then Dean picked up the second photograph. It was Dean with his biological mother and father took around the same time. His mother held a baby in her arms. Dean glanced up at him and said with some unease, “You found my family.”

Bobby looked at Sam and said slowly, “Yes Dean, your mate is your little brother.”

Dean went pale as Sam dropped his book. The king declared, “Son of a bitch.”


End file.
